Two of a Kind
by Akane Kitsune
Summary: Two girls venture out into the unknown in an attempt to discover their true identities. In the end, they find that the only family they have is each other.  not based on an anime


**Hi everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. This story will be written in my point of view. My character is Akane and she will later be joined by another OC. As to why this is in the anime section, my friend drew the characters as anime, I love anime, and this is my own anime.**

**Intro:**

**Greetings. My name is Akane Kitsune. I was born and raised in Tokyo, Japan, or so I thought. I am thirteen years old and soon to be fourteen in December. My one and only friend is Koyashi Ookami. She is always very busy, but somehow she manages to find time for me no matter how hectic her life is. You could say that we're two of a kind.**

**Chapter 1: Birthday Trouble**

**It was a cold Saturday morning like all the other days are in December. It was the 17****th****, my birthday, and I had officially turned fourteen years old. **

**Koyashi had called early that morning to invite me out. She sounded very mysterious over the phone. She wouldn't say anything about what we were going to be doing. The only thing she told me was to meet her at the park at noon.**

**The minutes flew by as I dressed and made myself a breakfast of chicken ramen. I even managed to get a little homework done before it was time for me to leave. My instincts told me that Koyashi was planning a surprise, but I still had no way of figuring it out so it wasn't spoiled.**

**A figure grew nearer as I approached the park. I saw a familiar set of deep blue eyes and waved.**

"**Hey, Akane!! It's about time you got here. I'm freezing my butt off!!" the figure shouted.**

**I rolled my eyes at Koyashi's antics. She is forever complaining about how cold she is, even in the middle of summer. I looked down suddenly to realize that I'd forgotten to bring a coat. 'How strange.' I thought. ' I don't feel cold in the slightest yet its barely about twenty-four degrees. I should be freezing...Why am I not bothered by it?'**

"**Are you crazy?!" Koyashi asked while pulling me into a hug. "Its below freezing out here and you aren't even wearing a jacket. Short-sleeves!! You're going to catch a cold and I won't help you at all if you have to make up assignments for missing school."**

"**Oh, shut up." I said. "Why would I ask YOU to help me. You're not even passing and its three quarters into the school year already!"**

**Koyashi shrugged and pulled away. "Its not my fault the teachers have to make everything so boring all the time. Lecture this, classwork there, turn this in before you leave. It would be nice if they actually did something involving us students instead of piling paper after paper on our desk."**

**She studied me with serious blue eyes. I surpressed a shiver. I can never get over how blue her eyes are. They're so dark, like the bottom of the ocean. She gets a lot of stares at our school; most of the people there don't like her eyes. I'm her only friend, which makes a lot of sense, I suppose. After all, my eyes are blood-red.**

"**You're seriously telling me that you're not cold?" she asked.**

**I sighed. Koyashi is never one to let a subject drop easily. She pursues it to the grave. She worries about me almost as much as my parents. "Koyashi, I'm fine. We wouldn't even be going through this if you would just tell me why you dragged me all the way out here in the first place."**

**That seemed to switch her attention back to the topic on hand. "Oh yeah. So, what's up?"**

**I sighed again. Sometimes my friend amazes me. "The sky." I replied, hoping to gradually turn the conversation back to the surprise.**

"**Ha-ha. Very funny."**

"**Please tell me you aren't going to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me. Please!!"**

**My friend is strange. She believes that she can do many things. Flying, catching stars, and running like lightning are good examples. There is, however, one thing that she can absolutely NEVER do, and that is singing.**

"**Not this year." said Koyashi, brushing a strand of dark blue hair from her face.**

**She seemed to shrink into her navy jacket, breath escaping in misty puffs from her lips. Oh yeah. That's another thing. Koyashi is positively OBSESSED with the color blue. Aside from her naturally colored features ( her eyes and hair color are inherited ), she wears dark blue jeans and is hardly ever seen without her father's cobalt chain.**

**Chains...yes, I know it sounds strange. It fairly resembles a dog's choker collar, except that she wears it around her right wrist. She's worn it every single day ever since I've known her. In fact, I'm sure that Koyashi must have worn it as a baby too, because now it is so small that it is impossible to get off her wrist without cutting the links. You could say that she grew into it. **

**The chain no longer slides off her hand; its too small for that, but its loose enough so that it doesn't cut into her wrist. I think its totally cool. I'm amazed that the blue coloring hasn't chipped or faded.**

"**Here you go." said Koyashi, handing me a decorated box.**

**I noticed that although the box was covered in wrapping paper, there were also small holes all over it. Kind of like the boxes that you find at the pet stores when you're taking home a hamster. This one, though, was bigger.**

**I tore open the wrapping paper eagerly and then I was holding a tiny kitsune ( fox kit ) in my hands. I couldn't believe my eyes. **

"**Oh...my...freakin'...god!!!" I screamed as the fuzzy brown kit looked up at me with liquid amber eyes.**

**Koyashi squealed and let out a giggle. I looked at her.**

"**Sorry." she said. "He's only been inside the box for an hour, but I forgot how cute he looked."**

**I rolled my eyes. 'That sounds like Koyashi...' I thought.**

**I was still grinning from ear to ear when my friend suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me in another direction.**

"**What? Where are we going." I asked. **

**Koyashi ignored me and continued tugging me until I finally started following her. She sped off down the street.**

"**Come on!! Hurry up!! I'm freezing out here and its going to be getting dark soon."**

"**Alright." I shouted.**

**I caught up to her quickly, but I still had no idea where we were. None of the buildings looked familiar to me. It was obvious that Koyashi had been here before because she hadn't gotten lost.**

"**We're almost there." **

**My sides were starting to cramp and the back of my shirt was sticking to me. A glance at the surroundings told me that we were no longer in the suburbs. Koyashi and I live in the countryside, but we left the wafting smell of city pollution behind us. The ground grew rougher as we went on our way and the road soon gave way to gravel.**

"**Where the...heck...are we?" I asked, panting.**

**I wasn't really expecting an answer, but when she said "In the middle of nowhere." my stomach dropped. I stopped running and stood there, feeling the temperature falling around me. The kit whimpered in my arms as if he sensed something wrong.**

**Koyashi kept running, oblivious to the fact that I was still standing there. A wave of panic swept over me suddenly. I wanted nothing more than to make my friend stop and come back. **

"**Koyashi!!!" I screamed.**

**The world blurred around me: a silent whirl of spinning colors.**

"**Koyashi!!!"**

**There was a sound in the distance, sort of like a distorted 'poof'. The faint smell of gasoline overwhelmed me. An orange-red light filled the December sky as if it were on fire. A vague image blocked my view of the explosion. I squinted my eyes in concentration and was able to make out a face.**

"**Are you okay?" asked a gentle voice.**

**I could tell it was boy talking and that he was concerned by his sincere tone.**

"**...My...Friend..." I pointed shakily at the sight of the explosion.**

**I wasn't sure if he had heard me at first, but then he nodded to show understanding.**

"**Stay here. It isn't safe for you to get up close just now. I'll find your friend if she's alive."**

"**Oh yeah. Like that's comforting!" I smacked the boy over the head. "You dork. She's only my best friend in the world and if she dies then I don't know what I'll do."**

**I started to cry and the boy said, " I was only kidding."**

"**Then what are you doing standing around here!! My friend could be hurt!!"**

"**Don't go near the sight just yet. I'll be back, I promise."**

"**Just hurry up and go already!!" I shouted and pushed him towards the blazing wreckage.**

**The black-haired boy, who I would later know as Raidon, ran to the sight of the explosion. I watched helplessly as the flames closed in around him. 'Please let Koyashi be alright. Please let her be okay. This isn't supposed to be happening. Its my birthday, not the possible day my best friend dies.'**

**Something warm touched my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin.**

"**Its me." a familiar voice replied. "The name is Raidon, by the way."**

"**You moron! Don't scare me like that."**

"**...A...Kane.." another voice said weakly.**

"**Koyashi! Oh my god, are you okay?"**

**Raidon crouched down to my level ( I hadn't even realized that I'd been knocked off my feet from the force of the blast ) with my friend in his arms.**

"**Yep." said Koyashi. "I'm perfectly fine thanks to Raidon." and then she went limp in his arms.**

"**Koyashi!!" I tried to take her from Raidon, but he stood up.**

"**She needs to be checked out at the hospital, but she should be okay in no time. Hey...What the heck is up with your kit...He wasn't like that before."**

**I looked down in my lap to see the fox hissing and spitting madly, eyes glowing a fierce yellow-red. A low growl escaped his mouth. Before I knew what had happened, a stinging pain raced across my left cheek.**

"**Oww. You crazy fox. What the heck did you do that for?"**

**Raidon pressed a cloth to my cheek and motioned for me to hold it.**

"**Apply pressure to it and it should stop the bleeding pretty soon. Your fox probably reacted to the radiation in the air. This isn't a deserted area for no reason. Are you sure your friend knew where she was going?"**

"**She said she did. Koyashi led me here in the first place. But when I asked her where we were, she said the middle of nowhere."**

**Raidon sighed, put Koyashi on his back, and offered me his hand.**

"**Your friend might be a bit looney. This place is a bomb testing area commonly used by the air force when their trying out new weapons. Anyway, we better get to the hospital. Its not too far from here and there is no telling how the radiation from that bomb will affect us."**

**I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I dusted myself off as he lead the way to the hospital. It wasn't a long walk like I thought it would be. In fact, the distance we had traveled didn't seem half as great as the trip into the "Middle of Nowhere." ( aka bomb testing area )**

**Two nurses whisked Koyashi away on a stretcher the moment after we entered through the double-doors. Raidon and I waited anxiously in the lobby for news of my friend.**

" **You know pacing isn't going to make the wait any shorter." he said.**

"**I can't help it. I'm nervous. What if she's not alright?!" I cried, flinging myself into a chair beside him.**

**He put his hand on mine and for the first time I noticed how pale his skin was. I used the opportunity to analyze his appearance.**

**The fringe of messy black hair just barely fell over one of his venom green eyes. He wore a light green shirt under an army jacket zipped half-way. Like me, he didn't seem to be affected by the cold at all. In fact, he looked uncomfortably hot wearing the jacket. 'Maybe he's only wearing it in an effort to appear normal. Maybe...' I thought as I studied his eyes. ' Maybe he's like me.'**

"**Hey. Are you finished checking me out or what?" **

**Raidon's comment made me blush; I felt my face growing warmer by the second. The awkward silence was broken by a soft cough.**

**A nurse appeared in front of us.**

"**You're friend is going to be okay. She only had minor burns for the most part."**

**I wanted to ask what the nurse meant by " for the most part." but it turned out I didn't have to.**

"**Do either of you know what happened to her right arm?"...**

**Right. Well, thats it until next time. Review and I'll update faster. Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Mark will come soon...sooner than you think. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha.**


End file.
